fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HankGuideDude/Hia-logue 5-01: The Prism
Written back in February 2019 and updated just recently - in *happier times* (see Hia-logue 5 in case you didn't already) Preamble - The Prism The Prism (a.k.a., Prime-verse or simply Prime in-context of other universes) is the universe where the majority of the Fan-Ball stories take place in. It is one of the many universes alongside the Bizarro (referred by the locals as The Sphere) and the Doublizarro (ditto as The Pyramid) that make up the Fan-Ball Multiverse* as can be seen from Yggdrasil. Prior to the Princes of Hells' involvement in the Prism, it originally consisted of a singular giant planet named Proto-Planet - mostly dubbed after its creator Gaia by the inhabitants pre-split (considering it was one of - if not the only inhabited places at the time.) The Prism is shaped like a cube divided into 8 equivalent sections of smaller cubes, referred to as "Superclusters" that make up the entirety of the Prism. Besides containing numerous galaxies, stars and planets, each supercluster has a capital planet in its center referred as its planet-Prime (e.g. Ludus-Prime, Storge-Prime, etc. although the -Prime suffix is optional and used for clarity purposes only.) At the very center of the Prism itself is the planet Entilis - equidistant from the other prime planets. It is theorized that the Prism is aged at approx. 402 billion years in most stories. reference, Multiverse and Dimension are synonymous to each other, when compared to other dimensions such as the Separ and Afterus. Background radiation Although there seem to be slight disjoint of the canon regarding the total topography of The Prism as of this writing, I'll try and shape it according to my current understanding. Anyone (primarily LAT, Mori or even ZX) can correct me if I steer off-course. For the sake of wanting to map out The Prism, I probably will have omitted of other elements in the stories for the purpose of keeping references in one spot and not disjointed in several articles (which reminds me to clean up the Lux System article at some point.) The Proto-Planet & The Seven Date: Roughly -3051 AEQ Although each have their story within their respective article, I'll try and summarize the common grounds for those Seven without deviating too much. The Seven were all hailing from each of the region on the Proto-Planet (with the exception of Lucifer, as there was no Proto-Narcissus): *Belphegor - Proto-Storge *Mammon - Proto-Pragma *Asmodeus - Proto-Eros *Satan - Proto-Mania *Beelzebub - Proto-Agape *Leviathan - Proto-Ludus *Lucifer - Unknown, presuming he is a pure demon, he could've hailed from Hell, or from one of the moons of either Captium and Alísceia Despite their different backgrounds and upbringings of becoming rulers of their respective region, they all shared a similar ideology - to convert the mortals on the Proto-Planet into becoming "Epon sympathizers" that go directly against the Creation's Pantheon. Thus, they have lead many factions in an extreme and violent manner, going as far as committing genocides upon those not wishing to convert. Upon reducing the total population to around a 1/3rd of what it used to be, Gaia was then enraged and managed to absorb the Seven into the severed head of Melalo - using it as a soul cage earning the name of Arca Mala. The remaining sympathizers were either brainwashed back to their former selves or have been smitten by Gaia. After an undisclosed period of time, the Arca Mala had reached the expected end of its life span having traversed through the Separ Dimension into the infernal plane of Hell. Once the Seven escaped from the then-deceased Arca Mala, they had to fend themselves in whatever little means were possible. Some have teamed up and others (probably like Lucifer) lead alone - rising to power and achieving demonhood via sigils as the Seven Princes of Hell. #1st? Prince - Belphegor, The Prince/Lady of Sloth #2nd Prince - Mammon, The Prince/Sovereign of Greed #3rd Prince - Asmodeus, The Prince/Lady of Lust #4th Prince - Satan, The Prince of Wrath #5th Prince - Beelzebub, The Prince of Gluttony #6th Prince - Leviathan, The Prince/Lady of Envy #7th? Prince - Lucifer, The Prince of Pride The order of the numbering is perhaps more significant in terms of raw power - from weakest to strongest. The Eighth Prince of Despair Date: Roughly between -3051 and -1500 AEQ With the Seven Princes of Hell attaining their power as Archdemons, they have joined forces to bring out revenge against the Creation Trio for punishing them. For this, they sought out Jacques Tenebrae - one of three fragments of what was left of The Beast that had been sent into the future* by Chronos. The Beast was separated into the three fragments between the birth of Leviathan & Caledonia around -3000 and around -1500 (or maybe earlier?) when Jacques would arrive to enact said revenge along the Princes of Hell. Upon the Princes' attempt to create the Demon Shape using Jacques as its host, the transmutation into the abyssal Prince of Despair dubbed Apelpisia had failed due to nearly overpowering its own host. ?: If the initial result of creating Apelpisia had created corruption according to this section of the timeline, this could've contributed to the gradual degradation of where later would be Storge as well as the possible creation of the Aro supercluster. However, this might get revised if the Proto-Planet splitting occurring around the same time is of some priority. Due to the sheer instability of Apelpisia, the Demon Shape was then sealed into hibernation and then Jacques was cast off to Lucifer's realm (back to Hell?) By the next time Jacques enters the Separ, the Demon Shape parasite had grown symbiotic with its host and would rise to power as Apelpisia again, this time remaining stable as a singular being and with controlled power to create The OKTE. The Division into present-day Prism Date: Roughly -1500 AEQ Having read this, here's my best detailed observation. A spontaneous event occurred around that time (most likely as a sort of siege by the 8 Princes of Hell - elaboration of the overall process would be appreciated) that resulted in splitting the Proto-Planet and its two moons into a total of 8 fragments consisting of the six regions each being the Prime planet and the two moons Captium and Alísceia together forming Narcissus-Prime as the 7th planet. The fragments are all remnants that make up the primary biomes and are thematically inherited by the colors from the original Seven Princes of Hell, which only make part of the entire Prime planet and not necessarily make up the entirety of the planet's biome. It is also noted that the fragments' geography are procedurally generated upon entry - meaning that they function akin to "dungeons" never having the same layout in-between visits as well as being "bigger on the inside" by utilizing spatial anomalies. It was elaborated that the remaining respective species of Proto-Planet were all dispersed which might have left them in a form of daze and to explore the rest of their planets. Other planets and stars such as the Lux System were later formed by regular star/planet formations. The smoldering core of what's left post-Division in the center of the Prism would later become known as Entilis, which would later become home of the Entiphons species created by Gaia in commission with Neil. The diversity of each biome of those are as follows: Storge-Prime *"Overseered" by Belphegor **(Because "Governed" would imply having an Emporer IMO and besides I've read a bit too many SCPs okay?) *Fragment is unknown, but is estimated to be a large lake/ocean *Primary species of Gridmasks and Splationians (Belphegor being a gridmask pre-demonhood) *Abandoned in -723 due to corruption - perhaps caused by Apelpisia Pragma-Prime *Overseered by Mammon *Fragment is unknown, but is estimated to be a desert or perhaps a catacomb *Primary species of Trolls that hailed from Afterus? (Mammon being a troll pre-demonhood) Eros-Prime *Overseered by Asmodeus *Fragment is unknown, but is estimated to be of either a possible volcanic make or actual dungeons theming with BDSM - along with being dark regardless of daylight. Might also have an atmosphere composed mostly of pheromones but that could apply for Eros itself... *Primary species of Martedians/Artondites* and Lovebugs (Asmodeus already is a demon, though Mercuron adapted the Martedian as a sub-species of demons) offshoot of Martedians from the future. Either/or? Mania-Prime *Overseered by Satan *Fragment is unknown, but is estimated to be temperate grasslands with possible "submachines" *Primary species of Mechai (Satan being a mechai pre-demonhood) Agape-Prime *Overseered by Beelzebub *Fragment is unknown, but is estimated to be an arctic winter wonderland *Primary species of Binarellers, possibly with Guardiants as secondary species (Beelzebub being a pre-demonhood) Ludus-Prime *Overseered by Leviathan *Fragment is the Wonder Jungle, a lush and green Jungle exuding an aura and magic *Primary species of Dragon(s/kin?) (Leviathan being a demi-dragon pre-demonhood) Narcissus-Prime *Overseered by Lucifer *Fragments that make up the former moons Captium and Alísceia are unknown. Possibly would have two conflicting biomes similarly designed to Revelian's SFANB incipisphere planet of hidden ruby and sapphire (lolrem) *Unknown primary species, if any (Lucifer is already a demon) Aro Supercluster The 8th missing corner of the then-made prism was dubbed "Aro" (for ref I'd like the etymology of the name). Presuming if Apelpisia is involved in splitting the Proto-Planet, then the Aro supercluster would most likely be dominated by large spatial voids, rifts or even corruption - making mapping/navigation of it unnecessarily difficult if not impossible by current timelines (except possibly Upsilon due to possible exponential technological advances.) E-Storge'd into the barren Ludus Date: Between -773 to -723 AEQ Estranged The Dark Matters via guidance of Lord Zeronius perform a siege on Ludus and starting a war between the Dark Matters and the Dragon(kin?)s and assisting Binarellers. For the next 23 Ludusian years, the Dark Matter had managed to decimate the entirety of the Ludusian population. It was then abandoned and laid barren until -723. Meanwhile, there was an unusual increase of corruption that had manifested on the Storge supercluser made by Apelpisia. An order was issued out to evacuate Storge by an undisclosed method of travel. As -723 arrives, the gridmasks had arrived on Ludus and repopulated it after the DM bloodshed. Along the way, the roundheaded Storgians had been dropped off at Splation and would become later known as Splationians. Reunification of the Prism Date: Sometime during or after -42 AEQ When The Reckoning would occur in -42 to nearly put Ludus in a state of being nearly wiped out of its inhabitants, The Beast would be reformed by combining the 3 fragments originally splitted by Chronos: Bernegaria (or Caledonia), The Behemoth and Apelpisia. This prerequisite would cause the Prime planets (potentially Aro as well) to reunite and rebuilds the Proto-Planet (perhaps Novo-Planet to avoid confusion between the two iterations.) It's unknown if this happens immediately after The Reckoning or sometime later. It's also known that Leviathan would have to sacrifice herself once The Beast rises again from "the charred earths" - her skin being one of the three homes containing The Beast. Addendums *The Beast = Berengaria/Caledonia (1st fragment/the past) + Behemoth (2nd frament/the present) + Jacques Tenebrae sans-Demon Shape (3rd fragment/the future) *Apelpisia = Jacques Tenebrae + The Demon Shape (once the latter possesses the former) Rough mapping of the Prism 1. Based on the numbering of the Princes of Hell: Stg1------Prg2 |\ |\ | \ | \ | Ers3----+-Mna4 | | Ntls | | Agp5+-----Lds6| \ | \ | \| \| Nrc7------Aro8 2. Based on the first ever revision of the Prism: Nrc7------Mna4 |\ |\ | \ | \ | Ers3----+-Stg1 | | Ntls | | Prg2+-----Lds6| \ | \ | \| \| Agp5------Aro8 Condensed list of universes *'Ursa' *'Embla' *'Panacea' *'Lazarus' *'Osmium' *'Serendipity' *'Antagonist' *'Myriad' *'Feint' *'Rorschach' *'Courier' *'Lustrum' *Prime-verse (you are here) *Bizarro *Doublizarro *Triplizarro *Quadruplizarro *Quintuplizarro *Sextuplizarro *Sexyzarro *Sanzarro *Czarro *brozarro,,, Sources used *Gaia *Behemoth (might be outdated in terms of the 1st fragment but otherwise informative) *Leviathan *User_blog:Look-a-troopa/Jacques Tenebrae - The Eighth Prince *User_blog:Look-a-troopa/Proto-Planet *Fan-Ball Timeline *The OKTE (just a note to update this) For reference only: *SR World Pantheon/The Book of Creation *Fan-Ball and Danball Universe Planets#comm-45360 Preamble - Potential Upsilon timeline development Originally wrote all this as a means to illustrate the differences between most timelines and a potential story for Upsilon - aptly named "Upsilocalyse". This well may be in the backburner due to present events. Timekeeping in "the future" The Ludus Annus calendar measures the time elapsed since Ludus has entered type II civilization on the Kardashev scale - i.e. since IQ* crew left the Ludusian atmosphere and establishing a space station that would later become the primary base of IQHQ* before expanding into the other superclusters as separate sectors. Date was recorded at 0101_00Ly - parallel to 0402(-95) AEQ (diff is 90 days) *Could be a different alias to the organization Difference in locations *Storge - Had become a military outpost and primary research center for fending off the ever-looming corruption *Aro - Unknown - initially thought to be unreachable in other timelines due to unforeseen forces *Entilis - Supposedly a hub of trade, as well as an Intergalactic Peacekeeper Headquarters Event info classified Info= These are basically plot-related tidbits on the technical level. Classified due to potential spoilers. |-| HGD access only= *Incident IQ-L-1020 **Lazro & Waldo appearing in the same universe (reference only) *Incident GP-Aro-0065 **Most devastating attack that wiped out a sizable portion of the Ludus-Aro-Storge border patrol **Corruption (-90d): 3*10^-6 (0.000003%) **Corruption (000d): 4.2% **Present time: -53 AEQ = 42 La (Ludus Annus) or Ly (Ludusian years) Closing words I noticed that after Wikia was renamed to FANDOM, there was visible reduction in quality in the images - especially with pixel art... (continued in the Starbox) Category:Blog posts